infernodfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno
"Crossing into Inferno is like getting torn apart to the last atom and rebuilt again in a matter of seconds, over and over again, until your soul can take no more." Inferno is an extra-dimensional realm ruled by Vumrelon, fallen Titan, who abandoned his duties as a Titan and tore a small piece of the universe, expanded it, thus creating Inferno. Inferno is the headquarters of the Legion, a giant, near infinite organization of demons, foul entities who were sculpted by the Vumrelon out of Hellstone, and breathed with life by Vumrelon himself. These entities are slaves to Vumrelon, and their main task is to infiltrate and infect the universe, simply in an attempt to give their master the land to rule over, besides Inferno itself. History Classic Inferno was created millions of years ago, when the Titan Vumrelon, realizing his brethren had destroyed the planet he nourished and cared about, and tried to regrow and rejuvanate, abandoned his duties as a Titan (being the protector of all there is, maintainor of balance in the universe) and ventured off into the Void, outside physical universe, to rethink all of existence and what's the point of life, death and all concepts. Having been gone for years, Vumrelon returned from the Void to the Edge of Creation, where he tore apart seven thousand galaxies from the universe and dumped it out, into the Void. Within the Void, he conjured up Thal magic, and siphoned it onto the thousands of galaxies he had torn apart. The magic tore apart every single molecule in the galaxy, killing every inhabitant and turning the broken piece into a dark, weird, lifeless land. For years, he had lived there, feeding off of the energy of souls that have been torn apart within the Inferno. When the energy of souls was finally consumed in totality, new problems emerged, as the realm was decaying without souls to keep the "engine" going. Vumrelon decided to create demons, his servants and slaves, entities who would kill humans and other beings with soul and bring the souls to their master (Vumrelon) so he can fuel up the realm and keep it "alive". From the Hellstone, he gave life to demons and ordered them to worship him and do as he says. Mindless, but powerful, demons would obey him for thousands of years. The most powerful of them was Lucifer, who rebelled at one point, but was put to eternal sleep by Vumrelon himself. That is, until the First Legion invasion. Invasion When Vumrelon saw how Lucifer was slowly but surely uncovering the fact that demons are essentialy slaves, he cast him out into the Hellfire Prison, where he spent 4,000 years sleeping. However, this was merely what Vumrelon thought, as Lucifer was able to project his thoughts and mind onto other demons, getting into their minds and uncovering who Vumrelon is and what his plan is. He telepathically ensured that Vumerlon wouldn't notice his "mind games", and gathered hordes of demonic allies to pursue the invasion of Vulmeron's Throne. One of Lucifer's greatest apprentices, Ellyana, sneak into the Hellfire Prison to free Lucifer from his slumber, but she didn't go unnoticed, as Vumrelon, shortly after Ellyana got to the room where Lucifer was "sleeping", appeared there and killed both of them. However, Lucifer and Ellyana both escaped the room and left illusions there to trick Vumrelon into thinking it was the real demons. Lucifer claimed Vumrelon was a blind fool, and a week later, the gathered forces of the Legion marched onto Vulmeron's Throne. As Vumrelon's remaining demonic forces were caught off guard, the Legion gained the upper hand right off the bat and was quickly eliminating Vumrelon's forces, up until a few thousands of Titan's forces remained, and Lucifer went to Vulmeron's throne itself. Vulmeron got up and tried to stab Lucifer, but he dodged. The two had a long conversation about morals and how Vulmeron is nothing but a dickhead, but then the real fight started, as both traded blows that shook the entire realm and destabilized the cosmic balance of the Creation. This alerted the Titans. Near the end of the fight, Vulmeron gained the upper hand, and took the sword of his to stab Lucifer in the chest. Vulmeron claimed he knew that this would eventually happen and that none of his "slaves" stood a chance against their master. Lucifer responded saying that Titans' arrogance was their greatest weakness. Vumrelon was shocked by this statement, as there was no possible way that he knew of TIitans' existence or Vumrelon's past. At that point, Ellyana suddenly appears and stabs Vumrelon with his own enchanted sword and knocks him to the round. Vumrelon dies. By this action, the demons are freed from their shackles, and finally have a free will. As Illyana and Lucifer stand at the top of the Throne, the remaining demons cheer in their name, as the duo discussed on what to do next. Ellyana stood silent for few moments, until she took the sword and tore apart the Throne, sending the energy in the Throne and releasing it onto outside world. The two share a touching moment and hug each other, when suddenly they hear a noise coming from the sky. Titans' intrusion Eight months after the First Legion invasion, Lucifer and Ellyana are crowned as the King and Queen of Inferno. The two gave birth to a child, Lilith. However, as idilic as this situation was, the Titans, who have been working on penetrating the barrier between Inferno and Creation for eight months now, finally succeeded and infiltrated Inferno. The Titans spread their "divine", arcanistic magic and energies throughout the realm and sought to take over. The ruling couple, obviously, disagreed with their proposal. The Titans stroke down their Citadel, symbolizing their lack of choice here. Seeing that a conflict is about to occur, Ellyana teleported her daughter, Lilith into the Creation, where she was found by a Nellorian couple, who took her in and stayed with her for 17 years. Lucifer and Ellyana fought Guggemar, the leader of the Titans for three days straight, as the other Titans laid waste to the other parts of Inferno. Ellyana pluck out Guggemar's eyes and shortened him for an arm, but Guggemar was able to kill her and imprison Lucifer deep within the Underground Tunnels, that the Titans later on turned into a prison. Titans moved their headquarters to this place, as the dead demons were extinguished by their arcane magic. The ruins of Inferno were erased, and the realm turned into a Titanic facility. Lilith's Revenge At the age of 17, Lilith, who was a high school girl on the planet of Nellor, she kept hearing voices inside her head, telling her to venture off into the Underground. This was later revealed as Lucifer trying to telepathically contact her daughter. She left school and fell into deppression, until one day she vanished without a trace, leaving her adoptive parents worried. Identity Revealed Lilith was revealed to have been kidnapped by the Demonic Cult of Nellor, who in a way, felt strange addiction towards her soul and aura, and saw magical potential within her. She was brought to their headquarters in Nellor's Core Hallways, where she was chained to a wall and interrogated by the members of the Cult. At one point, she was slapped by one interrogator, and when she turned around to slap back (lol), a fire came out of her hands, instantly beheading the interrogator. She was shocked, but eventually was able to melt the chains, and free herself from the prison. She exited the facility, while she was chased by the other members, and a voice spoke to her, who represented himself as her father, and led her to the door on the far left side of the facility. When she crossed it, she ended up in a white realm, where her father reached out to her telepathically and told her the entire story, including revealing her true identity. He made much sense, and she believed him, but was still a bit skeptical. He told her she should take off the Titans from the throne and expel them from Inferno, but said that she was too weak to do it, at the moment. He guided her back to her parents, whom she asked about her true identity. When they revealed she was adopted, she left home and embarked on a journey to Inferno. Gates to Hell Lilith's journey led her to the Gates of Hell, a gateway built by the Titans on the Edge of Creation, to enter the Inferno. On the quest, she learned much about her powers and how to control them. On the entrance, the gatekeeper Thaigo encountered her, but was swiftly assassinated by her. She crossed the Gates and described the feeling as getting torn apart to the last atom. Final Showdown As she demolished her way through Inferno, destroying every building created by the Titans, she reached the Hellfire Throne and reached Guggemar himself. Guggemar rose up to face her, and she started speaking of events that happened prior to the Titans' intrusion. This went on for a while, until she smited him down with her magic, and he realized that the magic had the same imprint as Lucifer. Before she killed him, she told him she was Lucifer's daughter. When Guggemar died, everything Titanic in Inferno faded away, bringing back the same Inferno that existed before. Titans were expelled back into Creation, and Lilith searched for Lucifer, her father, and found him nearly dead in the Underground. They talked about everything that occured, until Lucifer said that Lilith should go and make herself the ruler of Inferno. She agreed, and Lucifer died. She cried, but later on exited the Tunnels and got to the surface. There, a massive group of demons met her, and cheered for her. Few days later, she took on the mantle of ruler of Inferno and became the Queen Regnant of Inferno.